<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Oppurtunity by PhaseSkeith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503161">Golden Oppurtunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith'>PhaseSkeith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaseSkeith/pseuds/PhaseSkeith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk gets fucked by Yaldabaoth's tail, that's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Yaldabaoth/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Oppurtunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I cannot bring myself to explain how this happened or give it a decent summary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shulk could be crushed at any minute, Yaldabaoth holding him in his hand. If it had been any earlier into their relationship, he may have been scared, but… he trusted Egil. Trusted him to hold him in the hand of the Mechon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Egil.” His voice shook a bit as he looked at the tail, trashing awfully close to his bare body. “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are… the most confusing Homs I’ve ever known.” Egil sighed and the tail stilled, almost as if being aimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>many, to be fair…” He gave him a smile mixed between nervous and excited. “Besides, I bet you’re excited about this, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am.” He chuckled a bit. “I just cannot believe you came to me with a request like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tease me about that, later. For now…” He gripped at one of Yaldabaoth’s fingers. “Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prongs at the end of the tail brushed against Shulk and he let out a bit of a gasp. It wasn’t as cold as he was expecting, though still </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>much cold. He shivered a bit, but looked up and nodded, telling Egil to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egil let out an amused snort and one of the prongs poked at Shulk’s entrance. There had been a lot of preparation done before this, but Shulk still found himself a bit nervous about this. Those prongs had always looked dangerous, but his curiosity…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the time for that was gone. It slipped inside of him and Shulk let out a gasp. It felt strange, nothing like Egil’s dick, but… He couldn’t say he hated it. In fact, he wanted to see how it felt in motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels fine, Egil. You don’t have to stop there.” He let out a shaky breath. “Come on, I can take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prong was moved in and out, slowly at first. Shulk gulped, clinging tightly to the Mechon hand around him. This entire situation was so strange, making him want to wriggle, but… There was no need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how still Egil seemed to try to keep Yaldabaoth’s tail, it still swayed every so slightly, from side to side. It stretched him, farther than he felt he was meant to be stretched, but all he could do was whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, this wasn’t a scared or hurt whimper. Well, not fully hurt. The arousal was mixing enough with it that he started trying to bounce himself, even just a bit. But Yaldaboath’s grip was strong and firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be impatient, Shulk.” Egil chuckled, rubbing Yaldabaoth’s thumb across Shulk’s front. “You said I could take my time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was right, Shulk had agreed to that when he asked Egil if they could do this. He nodded, leaning against the thumb as the prong continued to make his hole an utter mess. He was so going to regret this in the morning (and maybe right after the deed was done), but right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His curiosity was being sated and so was his arousal. The pace was picking up, as was the movement of the tail. Drilling into him and moving about, hitting every nook and cranny. Driving him crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…” He let out another whimper. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, you’re quite… cute like this.” Egil hummed. “It’s the first time I’ve been able to keep you from squirming during sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Egil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prong pulled out before shoving in full force and Shulk let out a choked moan, climax hitting him. His vision blurred and drool dribbled down his chin as it rocked his body. Egil knew what he was doing with that Mechon, that was for sure…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then…” He was lifted up to the front of Yaldaboath, opening and allowing Shulk to be plopped right onto Egil. “We should make sure you don’t need some sort of medical attention.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>